100 Ways of Love
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, AGAIN! 100 random drabbles of love with the couplings RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, and LeoClo because you can never show it enough to your special someone. I made it my goal to do 100 drabbles! Watch out for them! 1 of 5 chapters done.


X.X.X.X

**Title**: 20 Stages of Love

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Summary**: 20 random drabbles of love with the couplings RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, and LeoClo because you can never show it enough to your special someone.

**Inspiration**: This came from Kerinaty on deviantart, who had the drabbles for pictures, but I decided to do one-shots along with pictures. I'll draw the pictures later.

X.X.X.X

1. **Music**

If there was one thing that Demyx loved more than Zexion, it was music. Music was his life, his inspiration for _being_, and when someone told him he was allowed to play, he lit up like the sun, happy he could share his music with people he cared about.

Zexion, he knew, was not in favorite of his kind of music. The lilac-haired man had always preferred more of classical and instrumental things. And every time he'd ask Zexion to come hear him play, the man refused, saying he hated that kind of music.

So, Demyx played on, in front of everyone, and his friends that were sitting in the booth closet to the bar stage. And he was a little surprised when Tifa, the bar owner in this world, told him there would be a duet tonight.

Who could know his songs and be able to play them when he hadn't played it for anyone except his friends?

And when the time came, and he saw Zexion on stage before him, in front of a mike and with a guitar in hand, he smiled.

He knew who memorized his songs, and just before performing gave him a kiss that had many people catcalling that they would be back.

And Zexion smiled.

2. **Flowers**

He was not going to admit it, but Roxas actually had a soft spot for those romantic displays that were on TV or in books. Of course, he had to keep his image up, so he never said anything about it. Of course with Demyx parading around the castle, talking about how he wanted to try every chocolate in the worlds for Valentine's Day, Roxas had begun to get more edgy.

He'd failed two missions, completely screwed up his reports (Xemnas fussed over the smallest misspelled word), almost destroyed his coat three times, and was now dripping wet from Demyx's 'attempt' to be 'helpful' from when he came back, caked in mud.

So he had been stomping throughout the castle halls, until he reached his room, where he slammed open his door. Surely, Xaldin, who was two rooms down, even felt the impact. He grumbled, throwing off his cloak and getting into some free-time clothes, when he noticed it.

On his desk was a bouquet of red roses, a long box of chocolate cherry truffles and a small music box with it. The song, when Roxas lifted the top of it, was a song Demyx created a few days ago called 'Roxas's Theme'. It was a bit sad, and, as the other blond called it, a bit emo, but it was soft and nice to listen to. The truffles, Roxas did have a weakness for chocolate, were tasty, obviously not from some random, cheap store.

So later, at dinner, when Roxas rushed down to the dinning room, he avoided Demyx, who nearly crashed into him, and Larxene, who was nearly electrocuting Xigbar for some comment he said, and plopped down a box of hand-made chocolates on Axel's plate.

The redhead looked up, blinking, before he gave Roxas a smile. And the blond rolled his eyes but leaned down and gave him a swift kiss before Axel squealed and made him sit beside him for dinner.

And, you know what? Roxas was okay with that.

3. **Spare**

"Son of a _BITCH_!!" Cloud cried, throwing his arms up and kicking his motorcycle before wincing at the pain it brought. Tifa told him, before he left, to get his motorcycle checked by the local repairperson in their town. But _no_, he had to think it would last until he got back, and now… now he had no way of fixing it. Strife Delivery Service be damned.

There was a small snicker behind him, which, by Cloud's standards, was normal because he was right next to Merlin's house.

"Stop _laughing_ at me, Squall!"

The brunet came over, looking from Cloud's pouty face to the heap of metal that was against the blond. "I wasn't laughing." He said simply.

Cloud rolled his eyes, "Oh, right, I forgot, chuckling is for men."

Leon rolled his eyes also, but leaned down to inspect the parts. Several minutes later he stood, "You have a flat, it's interfering with one of the other metal pieces."

Leaning down, Cloud looked too. God, a flat was usually the last thing he would've thought of, so it wasn't a place he checked.

Leon was right.

Cloud pouted, glaring over at Leon's small smirk, "Shut up Leonhart, I swear, I'll rip you a new one."

"A new what?" Came Leon's quick response, "A new flat in my tire? Because surely I don't have one."

Cloud flushed, standing and spluttering before kicking Leon in the shin and rushing inside to find Cid and demand for him to fix his bike. Twenty minutes later, after finding him and telling him the problem, Cid came with him and Cloud was told to try it again before Cid touched it. So he did.

The motorcycle zoomed to life, the screech of the engine hissing and scaring the shit out of Cloud, who expected it to deflate in sound once again. It didn't.

Cid's eyebrows shot up, "Looks like it was just needin' a rest." And headed back inside, leaving the confused blond behind.

"Cloudy, hang around longer the next time!" Yuffie called, from her place next to Leon as they headed toward the bailey. Leon said nothing, but there was something interesting in his eyes.

Cloud rolled his eyes as they left, he got on his bike and took off with a smile and affectionate, "_Stupid Squall_." As he rode off on his new, Leon-fixed, tire.

4. **Cell Phone**

Well, now you could call a hero every day.

Sora gaped at his new cell phone; it was sleek, black, and desperately shiny. Damn, he should've had this kinda thing _years_ ago.

His mother stood next to him, smiling, "You better call me _every_ day, Sora! I'll expect a call from you!"

The brunet nodded, opening the phone up and installing several numbers he had memorized.

His mother giggled, pushing him out of the store and told him to go frolic since he didn't have much time. Right, frolic, what men do best.

So he raced down to the mini-island, his boat was creaking lightly under him, letting him know of the rotting wood. But instead he ignored it and headed towards the bent Paopu tree.

"Oh my god, Kairi! That's _cheating_!"

"It is _not_ Riku, it says in the _rules_ I can make that space!"

"Sure Kai let me see those _rules_ of yours."

"They're right here!"

"I got a new phone!" The hero jumped over, landing next to his two best friends and pulling out the sleek new phone.

"Explains why it's so clean." Riku teased, watching Sora splutter and Kairi giggle.

"Alright, what's the new number?" Kairi asked, pulling out her phone as Riku did the same. Once Sora told them and they put their phones away, the arguing of the game continued until Sora read the rules and found out that Kairi could, in fact, make the move. Leaving Riku to mutter something under his breath and Kairi to make a 'ha!' kind of yell. Four hours later, after playing the game several more times, they split up and headed home. Sora had been getting ready for bed when his new phone rang and he answered it with a yawning "'Ello?"

"_Hey Sor, when did you get those very __**random**__ keyblade pajamas?_"

The brunet looked out his window, to see Riku giving a smirk from his own room. "You're a pervert 'Ku."

"_Hey, I'm just making sure your number works._"

"Goodnight _pervert_."

And after hanging up and slipping into bed, Sora rolled his eyes and smiled.

5. **Female**

"You defiantly have female curves."

Roxas spluttered, kicking Axel out of the bed and watching viciously as the redhead fell to the floor with an 'oof!'

Axel rubbed the tailbone of his back and whined, "God Roxy, I'm injured, 'least you could do is be nice."

Roxas ignored the redhead's bandaged chest, instead focusing a glare on Axel's face, "Yeah, when you call me feminine though, it crosses the lines."

Axel rolled his eyes but got back into the bed anyways, "I can't help it if I state the facts." He narrowly dodged the left hook to his jaw. The redhead lay down, clutching Roxas to his chest and breathing in the scent of the blond's shampoo, "But that's okay, you're my female, right Roxanne?"

The blond spluttered again, but could not move in his current position, so he merely grumbled as Axel chuckled. The redhead had fallen asleep soon after, the loss of most of his blood caused him to faint and feel extra tired, so the minute he closed his eyes he dozed off.

Until, of course, Roxas's foot whacked him in his broken leg and sent the hollowing redhead sprawling to the floor.

The next day, however, when Axel went to go see if it was even possible for him to do any of his missions, he'd smiled. All his missions were checked off, and where one would put their signature to show competition, was Roxas's name in neat cursive.

6. **Breaking**

God, when was the last time his soul broke like this?

Cloud clutched his head, trying to get Sephiroth's words out. The words of darkness clouded his mind, and it hurt, it was horrible, it was something he desperately wanted to get out of. God, why couldn't the silver-haired man of darkness leave him alone?

But it was okay he was always broken. No one could fix him. He was doomed to be broken, and destroyed, and useless.

So when he found himself on Leon's doorstep, in Leon's arms after nearly falling to the floor, and his nose buried in Leon's hair, it changed.

The darkness was gone, Sephiroth's words weren't haunting him, Zack's death wasn't plaguing him, and the feeling of loneness, breaking, and uselessness was gone.

And Cloud buried his face in Leon's shoulder, tears spilling onto the brunet's leather jacket as he sobbed, "_Squall._"

Leon merely held tight and waited until the tears had passed.

7. **Bubblebath**

Demyx, being a water master, loved bubbles. They, much like his water clones, were what he considered his babies. They were small, clear, and shiny (sometimes they smelled good too) and brought some joy to everyone. As far as he knew, besides Axel, he was the only one who liked taking bubblebaths. Not only did they give a clean feeling, but also one could relax and take out the stress of the day and it would all be gone with a simple 'pop' of a bubble.

So, he decided, one day, he could create his own bubblebath, and he told that to Axel, who wanted him to describe it. One that would smell of toffee, with maybe a hint of vanilla, since that's what Zexion smelled like, and Zexion was his favorite scent. Axel chuckled, asking if it would be clear, and his response was yes, yes it was, but it had some light purple, the color of Zexion's eyes.

A few nights later, Zexion asked Demyx to take a bath with him, and the blond's answer was, of course, yes. So Demyx ran the bath and Zexion came in with a bottle, the continents of it spilling into the bath.

Demyx blinked and asked what it was, watching the purple liquid begin to dissolve in the water.

"Bubblebath." Zexion answered roughly, mixing it around as the tub filled. Demyx, who never guessed Zexion, of all people, was a bubblebath kind of guy, stood there until the tub was filled. He watched Zexion get in before he realized to get in himself.

Suddenly he was in taken with a familiar smell that he just couldn't place, he paused before bringing the bottle Zexion had brought in to his nose and smelling it.

Toffee and vanilla.

Demyx looked over at Zexion before giving a smile and leaning over to give him a simple kiss.

And Zexion tasted of the same flavors.

8. **Marking**

Well, it was odd, when Sora came to school one day, a silver crown pendant around his neck. For a ten-year old, it was rather heavy, and Sora's bright red shirt and jeans didn't really seem to go with the object.

So, naturally, Kairi asked him about it.

The brunet blinked and gave a scrunched up face of confusion, as many ten-year olds did, and said he didn't know himself, that Riku gave it to him.

Then, they chose to ask Riku about it.

Riku, who was busy helping Tidus destroy the castle Selphie had made (she was playing princess while Tidus was the knight and Riku was the—handsome—ogre.)

The silveret replied one simple thing.

Since he did not know how else one marked another, he figured that the necklace would show that Sora was owned, and no one could steal him.

Kairi smiled, telling Riku that no one would dare touch Sora because Riku was around anyways. Riku just rolled his eyes and told Sora he couldn't ever take it off, not even when they became adults, which, in their eyes, was if you were sixteen or older.

And Sora was okay with that.

9. **Sqeaky Toy**

Cloud frowned, looking through Leon's closet had supplied the blond with more confusion that he had when he first met the brunet. In the closet was a shoebox or random knickknacks, and Cloud, being a smart ex-SOLIDER, figured Yuffie probably gave them to Leon as gag gifts. There were many things in this shoebox, ranging from pegs (god, how old were those?) to a bracelet of yarn to a box of melted crayons. But suddenly he noticed something, it was small, round, and a storm grey, much like Leon's eyes. It was a ball, made of a weird gel that had some spikes on it that you could pull and would snap back like elastic. Cloud only had one thing he wanted to do since he set eyes on the ball.

Squish it. So he did.

It let out a shrill shriek; the ball going from it's squished state to its original form. And Cloud smiled, he rushed through the room, through the hall, and into the kitchen/living room, "Squall, look what I found in your _closet_!"

Well duh, why _wouldn't_ Leon know it was there, the closet was _his_.

Leon stopped making dinner to give Cloud a raised eyebrow, "You found a ball?"

"It squeaks!" Cloud cried, feeling like a child again since he grew up in a war-concerned town.

The brunet rolled his eyes and continued to cook.

Cloud merely squeezed it throughout the whole night, the shrieks often and at least two-minutes apart. Except, however, when Cloud's back hit the wall, the ball let out one more shrill shriek before the blond dropped it and favored grasping Leon's shoulder instead.

10. **Juice Box**

Axel, a big fan of juice, had a small obsession with juice boxes. They were small, could fit in your pocket, were there when you got thirsty, and came with a little straw so you didn't have to go search for one. Every one of his missions that he'd been on had come with ten juice boxes. It was like he'd have himself a mini party with juice boxes. He never threw the boxes away, however, he washed them out with water and collected them like a normal person would collect state quarters. But Axel was not normal, he collected juice boxes.

So, one day when he saw Roxas drinking a juice box (honestly, Demyx told him he was surprised when Axel didn't think a nasty thought), the blond finished it quickly and was just about to throw it in the trash.

Axel leaped off his chair, grabbed Roxas's wrist and declared that he would love Roxas for all eternity (as if he _didn't_ already) if the blond gave him the juice box. The blond raised his eyebrow and muttered, "It's a juice box."

But it was a juice box he didn't have yet. And he told Roxas as much.

The blond sighed, flicking his wrist out of Axel's grasp before chucking the box into the trash. Axel cried out in horror and went to sleep shaking that night. He dreamed about the poor juice box, it told Axel how scared it was; all alone in the trash, and how it was the only one of it's kind. So at five in the morning he woke up, panting, and determined to pull the juice box from it's smelly grave.

Before he could move, however, he saw what was on the floor.

A twenty-four pack of that juice box was lying there, wrapped in plastic wrap. And on top was the smelly juice box that Roxas had thrown away earlier.

And Axel smiled.

11. **Oriental**

Sora, of Japanese decent, always had a weakness of Oriental dishes. Although he hated tuna, a big Japanese staple, he pretty much loved anything else that had to do with the country.

Coming up was the anniversary of the day he became friends with Riku, and as such, Riku always picked the place and Sora would pick what to eat. So Sora ended up blindfolded, much to his annoyance. (Especially since Riku and Kairi were cracking up about how 'kinky' it would be for the lovebirds, perverts, the lot of 'em.) And as soon as they stepped in the restaurant, the smell of ginger, soy sauce, peanut oil, sesame seed oil, and other spices overcame Sora, and he knew this time it had been to a Japanese restaurant. Which struck Sora as rather odd, Riku hated Oriental cuisine, but he let it go.

But they sat down and Sora ordered the more authentic dishes for himself while he chose something more Americanized for Riku. While waiting, Sora brought up his thought to Riku, who merely chuckled and patter him on the head.

"Think of it Sora, wouldn't it be nice to have your favorite food before you have a chance of dying?"

And, Sora realized, that he didn't have Oriental food the nights before he died. In fact, he was the only one of the group who liked Oriental cuisine, so he didn't have it since he was around the age of fourteen. Which, now that he was back on Destiny Islands, means he'd missed out on his favorite foods for nearly two years. And, since there was a good chance that Sora _could_ die (_again_) in this next battle, then he should fill up on his favorites.

Riku merely rolled his eyes as the food came, and demanded the laughing Sora to teach him to use chopsticks.

12. **Test**

Leon was a sensible man, honestly, he knew when Cloud was going to pull a test on him, and always seem to be ready.

"New test!" Cloud scream, waving a piece of paper around that he just printed from a website. Lately Cloud seemed obsessed with taking online tests, the blond had a habit of switching his hobbies often.

Leon, however, was used to this and merely flipped the next page of his book.

"Okay Squally, what's your _favorite_ kink?"

That's where Leon chocked on his water. He coughed for a second before putting his book down (bookmark in place) and gazing at Cloud as if the blond just summoned Jesus and smacked him in the face. "What the hell? What kind of test is this?"

"It is the 'What's Your Favorite Sex Position Test'!" The blond answered cheerily, as if nothing was wrong with the topic.

"That is stupid." Leon picked up his book, opening it and continuing to read, "I'm not doing it."

Cloud pouted, "I'm doing it too!"

"Then do it yourself."

Cloud sighed and went back to Leon's computer, clicking all his answers as he waited for his result as Leon continued to read.

And at night, when they were halfway asleep, Leon muttered, "It's blond spikes."

There was a pause before Cloud grinned and whispered, "Mine is storm grey eyes."

And they fell asleep.

13. **Swap**

Zexion liked simple things, simple clothes, simple foods, simple instructions. He just liked easy things in life, he guessed. So when Demyx asked him to swap clothes, Zexion's simple ones for Demyx's complex ones, he refused.

How the hell did one put on a corset _anyways_? And why the hell did Demyx even _need_ one?

But Demyx wouldn't give up, leaving Zexion no quiet time to enjoy his books, so, unfortunately, he was stuck to agree.

Demyx's clothes took him at least a half an hour to get on (it usually took him five to get dressed) and were actually more comfortable than usual clothes. But he wouldn't admit it to the blond.

Demyx looked adorable in his clothes, though, even though Zexion was shorter so they looked kind of shrunk on him. He looked like a kid that just popped out of a dryer.

"Your clothes are so comfy Zexi!" Demyx shouted, grinning like a cat who'd just gotten the canary.

And Zexion merely rolled his eyes and picked up his book.

14. **Argument**

Riku was always one with an 'I'm-always-right', he was the oldest of the Destiny Island group (Wakka was actually a few months younger than him) and so they came to him when they needed answers.

So imagine his surprise when Sora proved him wrong.

"Riku, meet Santa Claus." And Sora sat there, in his all black Santa outfit, next to ol' Jolly Saint Nick himself, smirking.

The old man chuckled, his stomach bouncing cheerily in his red suit, "Ah, so you're the famous Riku who told Sora I didn't exist."

Well, what was Riku to say to the man?

Sora just grinned, reaching up to pat Riku on the head, "Don't worry Ri, I'm sure Santa will give you a gift."

The man chuckled again, "I might."

And Riku grumbled all the way back to Destiny Islands, sitting beside the grinning Sora.

Later that week, on their first weekend back, it snowed. In July.

"Told you." Sora answered simply, watching the kids outside playing in the snow. Riku grumbled again, but took Sora's hand anyway and told him to shut up.

15. **Subtly**

Demyx was never good with subtlety, he made noise, hated silence, and could never have that passive, mature look to show he didn't do anything wrong. So, in all honesty, when he told Axel that he was going to 'subtly' ask Zexion out, the redhead laughed so hard he nearly pissed himself. Truly, how could Demyx 'subtly' do _anything_?

So the blond sighed and stomped away, deciding how he would do this since he, as Axel said, could barely do anything 'subtly'. After days and days of planning and debating, Demyx would do it an interesting way. He'd look through the books Zexion pulled out of a library and slip an extra page into it; one that said about how much Zexion liked him and how he would ask the blond out.

It worked, oddly enough, when Zexion came down to breakfast the next day and gave him a breath-stopping kiss. Zexion's breath was hot on Demyx's ear as the other whispered, "You could've just asked me."

"But I wanted to show I could do it subtly." Demyx grinned, accepting another kiss as Zexion gave a small smile.

16. **Health**

Roxas, as sad as it was, could be considered a health nut. He usually watched what he ate and didn't care to sit there and eat too many sweets. He always worked off what he ate, through combat training, and seemed to really like his greens. However, he had one problem that was against his health—Axel.

Axel was probably bad for his health, but he didn't really mind, because Axel never did anything to him life threatening. Until he introduced him to one thing that now Roxas was obsessed with.

Sea salt ice cream.

God, how Axel got him addicted to that bad-for-your-health treat. And now, after every mission, he dragged Axel to Twilight Town, waiting in line for a salty-sweet treat. They were behind a group of three, a blond, a brunette, and a raven-haired before Axel began to whine that the line was too long.

The blond in front of them had looked at Axel with a pissy kind of face before the brunette girl cried out, "Hayner, you'll get fat from eating all this ice cream!"

"But Olette, the ice cream is GOOD! I can't help it! Pence, say something!"

"Pence, don't you dare say a thing!"

Axel grumbled and Roxas rolled his eyes, "Look, we'll grab the ice cream and go, alright?"

The redhead shot him a look, "I can't say _no_, you're what makes me _healthy_."

The blond snorted, grasping Axel's hand and lacing their fingers together, "You're what makes me _unhealthy_."

17. **Sharing**

Zexion, unlike Demyx, was never taught to share. Especially not boyfriends. So, when they were on their last mission, and some guy greedily came up and asked Demyx for a 'show', Zexion smashed his book into the man's face.

Demyx had begun to freak, telling Zexion that 'it wasn't nice' and other such technicalities. Zexion merely rolled his eyes and quickened his step to where their mission was.

Sharing was caring, according to Demyx, but who wanted to share that blond? Certainly not Zexion.

Even if Demyx had started to get Zexion books on how to share with everyone. Oh, and he made him 'share' his other items with the other members.

But that was fine with Zexion, a small price to pay to give a man the lesion of a lifetime. Sharing was fine, when it wasn't one's boyfriend.

18. **Dance**

Axel, surprisingly, loved to dance. Well, not so surprisingly since ever since he'd heard a certain song called 'My Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira, it's become widely known to everyone that he likes to dance. But, not surprisingly, the only other person who knew how to dance was Demyx. However the blond was too absorbed in dancing his way than to dance to the beat of the song. So this left Axel partner-less.

Until once, in Atlantica (they were spying in on the plays taking part) Axel had managed to pull Roxas into some sort of fishy swim dance. Heaven forbid, Roxas whacked him over the head with a roll of his eyes, but hell, Axel danced with _someone_ at least once.

So when it came out that Xemnas, the weird man he was, was going to have a ball, Axel merely rolled his eyes because no one would be dancing anyways.

One could imagine his surprise when Roxas told him that he better be able to dance for at least half the night when they went. And so, instead of half the night, they managed to last the whole night.

19. **Earmuffs**

Sora actually liked to cover his ears, with big bulky headphones or other things, he couldn't stand little things (like the buds of headphones) in his ears, he liked the feel of the headphones covering his ears. So when it came around Christmas time, he enjoyed earmuffs, because they were comfortable, light, and covered his ears. It was interesting, however, when several people bought him a pair.

He was waiting for Riku, slow ass, since they would be driving to meet the rest of the gang up in the mountains two islands up. Destiny Islands was small and sunny, even through winter (they did have cold weather though) so to get snow they had to go one of the bigger islands that could reach a cold enough temperature.

Riku came, twenty minutes later, in a coat and the rest of his winter clothes. Sora bid goodbye to his mother, walking out the door to head to Riku's car. The instant he opened the door and slid in, Riku removed his ear muffs and put them on himself.

"Hey!" Sora protested, glaring, "Get your own!"

"You have plenty more." Riku replied easily, noting Sora still hadn't shut the door.

"I was wearing _those_ though."

"Well now I am."

Sora rolled his eyes, dropped his bag onto the floor of the car then went back into his house to grab another pair from his room. He bid goodbye to his mother then went back out and slid into the car again. As soon as he finished buckling, Sora's earmuffs were removed again and replaced with the ones he had on before. He looked up at Riku.

"Thanks." Riku chirped, giving a smile before looking back and making sure nothing was in the way as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Ass." Sora answered simply, pinching Riku's thigh, which caused the boy to wince then chuckle.

20. **Blanket**

Leon's house, much to Cloud's surprise, was rather warm. It served its purpose during the fall and winter, along with Leon, who was often making tea, hot chocolate, or coffee.

By now, Leon had made tea; he was watching TV (a documentary on swords, how ironic) and had a royal blue blanket covering him.

So when Cloud walked in, covered in snow, teeth chattering, he grabbed a nearby mug and poured himself the freshly made tea. After ridding himself of his snow-caked boots, jacket, goggles, and gloves, he brushed the access snow off into the sink to melt before picking up the mug and sitting next to Leon.

"Gimmie some blanket." He muttered through a sip of tea.

Leon rolled his eyes, "Get your own."

"But it's right there, and it's big enough to share."

"You should've grabbed your own before you sat."

Cloud glared, sipping more tea, "But my brain was too frost-bitten for that kind of thinking."

"Too bad."

And so Cloud fell asleep on the couch (he hated documentaries) and he dreamed of little demon!Leon's that snatched blankets away and drank tea.

When Cloud woke up, the first thing he noticed was that the documentary was over, the TV now onto the next show about some king that grew up sick and died young. Looking over at Leon, he noticed Leon was asleep against one of the arms of the couch, covered with a dark purple blanket. Looking down at himself, he saw the royal blue blanket wrapped securely around his frame. Cloud grinned.

He switched the TV quickly, finding a cheerily, corny, holiday music non-stop channel. Then he fixed himself to where his head was against Leon's chest and he snuggled him while covering them with both blankets. "Night Squall." And then the blond was asleep, both mugs of tea half-empty and cold.

X.X.X.X

Tke: five drabbles for each couple, whoo, I accomplished it.

Riku: There was no romance in my drabbles.

Tke: Because you're an ass Riku, you practically molest Sora every five minutes, take a break.

Riku: _**glare**_

Tke: anyways, if you guys want to take a whack at the topics, you're more than welcome to. And valentines chocolate for all of you! Your choice between milk, white, or dark, review, okay?


End file.
